Seven Minutes in Heaven
by brookiecookie1024
Summary: Four seven minute in heaven scenarios, based in the Harry Potter world.
1. The Choice

"Please Ari!" cried Lucy as they walked up Ravenclaw Tower. "Everyone will be there!"

"Lu, I can't. I have a Qudditch match on Sunday and Professor Longbottom wants my extra credit assignment tomorrow morning." She said, tucking her dark hair behind a pearl adorned ear.

"But tomorrow's Saturday!"

"I know. But that's when he wants it." Ariana shrugged.

"But you already got an 'O' in your Herbology O.W.L.!" Lucy argued.

Ariana sighed, "Yeah."

"Are you making excuses?" Lucy said, stopping in front of the Ravenclaw common room entrance.

Ari shook her head. "No!" Then she bit her lip.

"Yes you are!" She said, pointing at Ariana. "We've been friends since first year. Yes you are."

"I'm not making excuses." She said, folding her arms.

"The entire fifth year will be there." Lucy said.

" Do I care? Nope." Ari tapped the bronze eagle knocker on the knobless door.

"But-"

"Where do vanished objects go?" Asked the knocker.

"Into nonbeing, which in retrospect is everything." Ariana said, recounting Professor McGonagall's lesson from second year.

"I'll never understand how you can solve them that fast." When Lucy said 'that' she snapped as the door opened.

A large library covered one high wall; the current head boy's latest change. The fireplace roared, not warm, but giving off enough light to make the blue and bronze room look cheery and bright.

The fire always reflected the overall Ravenclaw student attitude. If the majority was happy and excited, so was the fire. If they lost a quidditch match, it was quiet and almost melancholy.

"Please Ari!" Lucy repeated for the hundredth time.

"Why is it so important I go?" Ariana said, flopping down on the blue couch.

"Because it's for Christmas. Everyone's going to be there, and because you should."

"I don't want to go to a Seven Minutes in Heaven aka Snogging party." Ariana stated, looking over her shoulder and pointing at the book shelves with her oak wand, "Accio 'A Tale of Two Cities'." The book zoomed off the shelf, narrowly missing Lucy's blonde head.

"HEY!"

"Whoopsie." She said, opening to her bookmark.

"Ari, please." One hundred and one.

"Why must I go?" Ariana asked, groaning and closing her striking green eyes. She opened them, looking at her friend beside her.

"I'm serious, Ari. Because I don't want to go alone." She was serious. An uncommon thing for Lucy.

Ariana sighed. "Fine. But you're doing my Herbology assignment."

"Deal!" She squealed, hugging Ari.

"You're welcome." She called to her as Lucy ran up the stairs into the girls dormitory hall.

"The room of requirement, part dos." Said Gabby, an Hufflepuff import from Spain. "Some graduates from last year conjured it up. Great, no?" She said, smiling as they walked down the stairs.

Among all the pictures there was one of a lone door. It opened slowly, and the wizards in the nearby pictures rolled their eyes.

"Not again." One muttered.

The trio of girls checked for Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"It's clear." whispered a nearby picture of a Weasly twin. Fred, Ariana thought, died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Thanks Fred-o." said Lucy smiling at the young redhead.

They walked through the painting into a room filled with Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff robes, boys and girls alike.

The room had four closets, one in each corner. About fifty or sixty fifth years were there, eating snacks.

A girl screeched as a chocolate frog jumped into her Hufflepuff robes.

Ravenclaws rolled their eyes, Slytherins snorted and smirked. Hufflepuffs laughed and the Gryffindors tried to hide their own laughter as a few stood to help.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down." Said James Potter. Beautiful green eyes and tousled brown locks.

Girls sighed longingly.

"Tonight, as the first SMIH night of the year, it's ladies' choice." He flicked his wand, a bag appeared before him. It was small and a shining golden color.

"For the new comers," he continued, "All you do is place your item inside the bag." It floated around the room, each boy dropping something in. A pair of sunglasses. A picture. A pencil.

Jack Weasly earned a laugh from Hufflepuff when he dropped a BEATLES tee into the bag.

The bag made its way around, back to the hands of James.

"And a quick jumble," he said, shaking the book sized bag, "And we're ready."

A girl stood. "Now," started Mallory, a Slytherin, "The rules. This is seven minutes in heaven, not ten or forty or however long you people want. SEVEN. We'll give you two warnings, a two minute and a thirty second. A small light will appear on the back of the door. There is only one rule of conduct once inside the closet," she said, turning towards the boys, "No means no. We girls know two charms, one for removing –ahem- your manhood, and another for blasting open the door. The doors, are otherwise locked from the inside and outside for the entire seven minutes."

"Thank you, Mallory." James said. "Now, Scorpius, you have the order?"

"Yes." The handsome, pale, bright blonde boy stood. "I have a role sheet, all the girl's names are here, and are divided into thirteen groups, four in each. One pair per room, obviously. Totally random." He pointed at the page and muttered a spell to jumble the names. "Botts, Daniels, Jacobson and Goldsby."

Four girls stood, biting lips and their cheeks turning red. They all faced the crowd, each picking an item.

Victoria Botts picked a bottle of Firewhisky. Larry Amos stood, blushing.

Jackie Daniels picked out a maroon barrié. Peter Dolér stood, a French Gryffindor.

Donna Jacobson fished out a report card and Rich Leland, a Slytherin, stood.

Mallory Goldsby took the bag, and with drew a cherry-red pair of boxers.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing as Mark Jansen stood, bowing. "Thank you, thank you!"

The couple disappeared. Seven minutes later, the doors swung open and they emerged.

Larry had slap mark on his face, and Victoria looked smug. Peter's white collar was faintly pink and Jackie's lips had lost their red luster. Rich was tightening his belt, and Donna straightening her skirt. Mallory had a different pair of boxers in her hand, waving them around like a flag while Mark laughed.

James started clapping, "Congrats to the first group of the night!" People joined, but most nervously sat there, awaiting their names or items to be called.

Scorpius went down the line, only stopping when Lucy snatched the list, finding her name in the next group.

"Hey!"

"Just checking, Scorp." She said with a wink.

The next group came, and Lucy got the bag.

She pulled out a pair of drumsticks, charmed to look like black snakes. None other than Isaac Scott himself.

"Here we go." Ariana said loud enough that some nearby people laughed. Lucy had been fostering a crush on the Slytherin since the Halloween ball two months before.

Lucy kicked Ari. "Ow!" She exclaimed, laughing with the others.

They all disappeared, leaving Ariana anxious and nervous without Lucy.

Seven minutes later, the doors swung open. Lucy stepped out, color in her cheeks a smile on her face as she sat back next to Ari.

"Well…?" Ariana whispered.

"Best make out of my life." Lucy said back, stars in her eyes.

Ariana laughed.

"And I have a Hogsmead date tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Ari was happy for her. Isaac was a cool guy, one the more quiet, less menacing of the Slytherins. He was a drummer and a guitarist, and a talented one at that. He was hot, but Ariana didn't find him to interesting.

"We're down to the last round!" Said James, "And all that's left are…" He turned to Scorpius.

"Laura, Gabby, Natasha and Ariana." He said, reading the names off the list.

"But alas lads," James said, looking in the boy's direction, "There are ten items left in the bag."

"Who will be," Mallory paused for dramatic effect, "CHOSEN?"

Everyone laughed.

Laura drew first, a decapitated Barbie. "EW." She said as Donald Jones, a crazy Slytherin stood.

Gabby picked out a golden pocket watch, an eagle engraved on one side. Patrick Stamen blushed, and walked up to the front standing next to Gabby.

Natasha stuck her hand in, withdrawing a black IPOD. A smiling Gryffindor named Lester stood. Tasha smiled back, they were already going out.

The bag was handed to Ariana.

She swallowed. Ari looked at Lucy for support, but she was too busy locking lips with Isaac.

Ariana placed her hand inside, and fished around.


	2. The Candle

Her fingers closed around something circular and slightly waxy, but ridged and bumpy.

She pulled out a candle. It was carved to look like snake skin.

Her eyes flicked up at the last Slytherin; Scorpius Malfoy.

His pale blue eyes flashed for a moment, but whether it was fear or excitement, Ariana didn't know.

"Of you go!" James said, pushing Malfoy toward an open closet. He swallowed, and walked into the closet.

The door slammed shut behind Ariana, causing her to jump.

Scorpius laughed slightly, sitting down cross-legged on the hardwood floor.

Ariana blushed, thankful for the dark light as she sat across from him. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're Ariana, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "And you're Scorpius Malfoy."

He nodded. "So."

"So." She repeated.

"I hate this game." He said after a minute.

"Really? Me too." Ariana said, relieved.

He nodded. "But shoving two people together does have advantages." Scorpius pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I'm starting to wonder what dating a Ravenclaw would be like."

Ariana blushed. "Oh?"

"Yes. Smarter than the Hufflepuff airheads. Quieter and less intimidating than Gryffindors. Immensely less cruel than female Slytherins."

"True. Sort of true and very true."

"Sort of?" He asked.

"We may be less intimidating, but we're quite loud and obnoxious depending on the person. You've met Lucy." She pointed out.

"Good point. You know, I was also wondering,"

"Uh-huh?" She asked.

"What it would be like to kiss a Ravenclaw."

"It's like drugs. You do it once and you're hooked." She replied, smiling in the dim light.

Little by little Scorpius has gotten closer. By now he was a few inches away and Ariana could see his pale eyelashes.

"Prove it, Ravenclaw." He challenged, leaning in.

"You got it, Slytherin." Ari replied, meeting his lips with hers.

He was could, temperature naturally lower, like a snake. His pale locks fell onto her forehead, tickling her slightly. The two minute warning glowed on the door.

When she pulled away, she was amazed by the fireworks he had set off inside her.

Malfoy stared at her face intently.

"You win. You were right. Now I just," he leaned in, kissing her again, "Want more."

The thirty second warning buzzed.

"You can have more. You just have to want it bad enough, Slytherin." Ariana had stood as she smiled.

"Oh I do." He replied, standing.

The door swung open, and Ari stepped out, sitting next to Lucy.

Lu detached herself from Isaac long enough to get a breath and say, "Well?"

"I'll tell you later." Ariana said, smiling.

That night as she got into bed, a white rose appeared on her pillow. She smiled at it, smelling its sweet scent. Ari knew exactly who it came from.

The next morning, Ariana walked to the kitchens for a late Saturday breakfast.

As she was walking back, hands appeared on her waist, spinning her around as cold lips pressed to hers.

"Scorpius!" She said when he finished kissing the life right out of her, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, hush." He said, putting his arms around her. "You're fine. Besides, fear pumps your blood."

"That's not fear, that's adrenaline, Slytherin." She said, smiling up at him.

"Oh well. You'll be fearing Slytherin tomorrow at the pitch." Scorpius said, smiling at her mischievously.

"Dream on, Malfoy." Ariana replied, laughing. He was seeker and Ariana was keeper. "You may have brawn, but you have no brains compared to Ravenclaw." She said, poking his cheek.

"We'll see, Green Eyes. How about we call it a truce?" He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Haha, no. No kiss truces for you, Slytherin. How about you give me a kiss when Ravenclaw wins tomorrow?"

Scorpius laughed. "As if."

Ariana was enjoying his playful teasing. "Or, you could just kiss me now anyway."

"And waste all this time to tea-"

"You talk too much." She said, cutting him off and kissing him.

"And you kiss too well." Malfoy replied, smiling.

With pride in her voice she said, "I, am a Ravenclaw."

"And I wouldn't want you any other way."

When he kissed her, she knew he wouldn't.


	3. The Watch

Ariana's fingers came into contact with something round, hard and metallic. She picked it out, and held open her hand to the seven remaining boys.

A golden wristwatch, old and worn, but it ticked strongly.

James Potter's face broke into a grin.

Many of the girls groaned. Jordan Sutton burst into tears.

Ariana couldn't hide her small smile as she turned, walking into a closet.

"See you on the other side!" Called James, slamming the door behind him.

Ariana faced his direction. "I'm sure this is yours." She held out the watch.

James almost drowned in her eyes. "I—" He just decided to hold out his hand.

Ariana swallowed, and slid the golden trinket on to his left wrist.

The instant she touched his hand, he felt a quick shock of electricity shoot up his arm. It made his whole body tingle.

"So where'd you get the watch?" Ari asked.

"My dad. Dad got it from Grandma Weasly, who got it from an uncle of hers." He said, looking down at the old thing.

"A family heirloom. Sweet." She said, nodding.

"In a way, yes." He said. "What about you? Any family?"

Ariana looked away. "No. None."

"Oh." James felt like an insensitive jerk. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I've lived with Professor Longbottom and his wife since I was five."

"Really? I didn't eve n know that. They're good friends of the family."

Ari nodded. "They talk about you all often."

"They're good people."

She nodded again. "Hey, please don't mention it to anyone. Only the teachers know."

He nodded. "You can trust me."

"Can I?" She asked.

"Of course." James said. "I want you to, anyway."

That puzzled her. "Why?"

"I don't know." He said, blushing.

"Did I, just make the famous James Sirius Potter blush?" She asked, smiling.

"Maybe." James said. "But maybe it was because I wanted to do this." He quickly took the few steps to her, putting his hand on her neck—it sent sparks up his arm—and kissed her.

All Ariana could think was, Ohmygosh JAMES POTTER IS KISSING ME!

When he pulled away, James asked, "Was that—Okay?"

"Okay? That was amazing." She said, biting her lip.

"Really?" He asked.

Ariana nodded, smiling.

"So Ariana,"

"Call me Ari." She interrupted.

"Right, Ari. I'd like to be able to do that whenever I want."

"Do what?"

"This." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Oh. That." She said with a smile. Was the room spinning? Ari thought. No. Just me.

"Yeah. That. So, if I can walk out of here and call you my girlfriend and do that whenever I want, that's okay?" He asked, shyly looking at the floor.

Ariana smiled, her green eyes twinkling. "I think I'd be okay with that."

The door swung open. They hadn't even heard the warnings.

James grabbed her hand. Ari blushed.

"What happened?" Lucy ran to her.

"Oh nothing." Ariana said, shrugging. But smiling.

"Nothing?" Asked James, tugging a piece of her hair playfully.

"Nothing at all." She said, winking at him.

"Well," she said to everyone, "Show's over. See you all at Quidditch." She was followed out by Lucy, who was trailed by Isaac.

"Potter," said Scorpius, "Details on the Ravenclaw."

"We just talked. And I kissed her." He said, a dopey smile on his handsome face.

"No!" His circle of friends said, laughing.

"And now she's mine." He said, smiling. James was thinking about her green yes and the sweet curve of her lips…

The next day, James appeared with a bag of candy from Hogsmead. "For my beautiful Ravenclaw." He said, setting it down on her book.

She looked up from her book, one written by Luna about Nargals. "Well hello, James." Ari moved the small bag, closing her book.

"Hello beautiful." He said, sitting next to her and kissing her cheek. "I didn't know what you'd like," he pointed at the bag, "So I just got my favorites and hoped for the best."

Ariana laughed; a musical sounds that made James want to spend the rest of his days making her make that sound.

She opened the bag. "Bernie Bott's every flavor beans." Ari opened it, and picked a bean at random. "Blech!" She said, swallowing. "I'd call that earthworm."

"Gross." James said, laughing.

Ariana opened a chocolate frog, splitting it with him and giving him the headmaster card.

"Snape." She said.

"My dad says he was the bravest man he ever knew."

"If anyone would know, It would be your dad."

James nodded.

She set aside the bag of goodies. "You know what's better than candy?"

"Firewhisky?" He said, winking.

"Haha, funny." She said. "No. Your kisses."

"My—ohhh." He said, and leaned in. James finally relaxed into the sweetness of her lips.

A few weeks later, he found her. James was in a terrible mood.

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone acting like I'm my father!" He fumed, bursting into her area of the library.

"Oh my." She said, setting down her quill. "What happened, James?"

He went on to explain Professor McGonagall's latest 'Be Like Your Father' speech.

"Everyone likes me because of my family, my ties with powerful wizards and the history they've been a part of!"

"No." She said simply.

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"I like you for you. Because you're a nice guy who's sweet to me. Because you're good looking and intelligent, and you like me back." Ariana stood, and took his hand.

By then he had calmed. James put his arms around her.

Ari smiled, and kissed his cheek. "You're not your father." She said after a moment. "You're James Sirius Potter. My James."

"Yours." He said, nodding "I'm yours."

"That's right." She said into his ear, "You're mine."


	4. Headphones

Something stringy found its way into Ari's fingers. She picked it up, and it revealed itself from the bag.

A pair of Hufflepuff yellow headphones.

Ariana looked up, and gulped as Brian King sauntered towards her.

He took the headphones from her, and slipped them into his pocket.

Ariana walked into a closet, watching him as he followed her.

Brian King. Hufflepuff Heartthrob. Light brown eyes. Dark brown hair. Quidditch Captain, and man did it show.

"Well, Ravenclaw—" He started, "You do know why this is seven minutes in he—"

"Of course." She said, cutting him off. "But how much heaven does Brian Kind think he's going to get?"

"Oh, I thought I'd at least get to second base." Brain said nonchalantly.

"For that remark, Hufflepuff" she said his house like an insult, "You won't even get to first."

"Oh, come on Ravenclaw." He said, stepping closer. "It's just a game. Don't hate the player, hate the game."

She folded her arms.

He sighed. "Please?"

She softened slightly. Hufflepuffs weren't prone to saying please. "Alright, Hufflepuff, one." She said, unfolding her arms.

"Really, Ravenclaw?" He said, smiling.

"Really. But if you keep me wai—" She didn't finish.

Soft lips were pressed into hers, a tongue darting expertly between her teeth. Brian's hands held her hips, keeping Ariana in place.

Her legs went to jelly and her resolve crumbled.

When he pulled away, he couldn't stop thinking that he wanted to do it again.

Brian didn't move his hands. In fact, he used them to bring her closer to him.

Her eyes were just about level to his, but all she could see was his lips. Hers still tingled. Ariana couldn't help it.

"Okay." She said, "Maybe two."

"I'll gladly oblige, Ravenclaw." Brian said, dipping his head so he could get back to her lips.

I'll bet my snog was better than Lucy's, Ari thought, smiling under the kiss.

The minutes ticked away, and they spent the last thirty seconds of their seven minutes trying to regain their breaths.

When the door opened they stepped out. Lucy saw how Ariana had a glow in her cheeks. She giggled.

As Ari started to walk away, Brian caught her up in his arms in front of everybody. "Might I interest you in a walk through Hogsmead tomorrow, with butterbeers to follow?"

She smiled. "Tomorrow. Noon."

"Perfect." He whispered against her lips, and kissed her in front of the entire fifth year.

Ariana's cheeks burned red. She pulled away, slapping his arm playfully. Then she waked back to Lucy, grabbing her hand and going out with her.

"Ohmygosh Lucy." She said, giggling.

"Tellmetellmetellme!"

Ari recounted what had transpired, and couldn't stop smiling. That night, a knock sounded on her window. An owl she didn't recognize.

She opened the window to her single dorm, and the owl cooed, dropping the small piece of parchment on her desk.

Ariana opened it.

-Mind if I come up?—

Ariana smiled, scribbling a no.

The owl carried it away and a few minutes later Brian hovered outside her window on his broomstick.

She had left it open and stood there in her blue tank top and Ravenclaw pajama bottoms.

He climbed in the window, rather ungracefully, falling on the floor.

"Oof!"

"You alright?" She asked, laughing as she helped him up.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Now I am."

Ariana bit her lip, putting her hands on his biceps.

"I'd like to state my claim on you, Ravenclaw, if that's okay." He said, nervous for the first time ever.

"Oh, it's more than okay. It's mandatory." Ari slid her arms up around his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

He smiled a million dollar smile. "You got it, Ravenclaw."

She leaned, and they sealed it with a kiss.


	5. The Eagle

Ariana pulled out something metallic.

It was an eagle figurine, charmed to move and act alive.

She marveled as it flapped its wings in her hand, and settled, looking up at her.

A tall, handsome, black haired and sapphire blue eyed Ravenclaw by the name of Logan Penderghast stood, blushing. He walked into a closet, and the door shut behind Ari.

"It's a beautiful little trinket." She said, smiling at the little eagle in her hands. "Is it goblin? Elf, maybe?"

"It's goblin. But I did the charm to make it live. I haven't named him." Logan said. He had a soft, sweet, deep voice. One that made you listen. "You can, if you'd like."

"Really? I'd be honored." She said, looking down at the bronze thing. "I think your name should be Taimen."

"Taimen. I like it." Logan said, smiling shyly.

"You said you charmed the little statue?"

Logan nodded.

"I don't know a spell for that." Ariana remarked, after wracking her brain.

"Nor would you. I created it myself." He said, shrugging with a small blush.

"That's really impressive." Ari said, smiling.

He nodded, blushing.

"So tell me," She was stopped by him stepping closer and kissing her.

Ariana was wonderstruck. His lips were soft, and his hand was warm where it rested on her cheek.

He pulled away, his light complexion going pink. "I- I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

Ariana blushed. "It's okay." It's more than okay. Do it again, she thought.

They finished their last few minutes nervously talking. After they sat back down, Ariana picked up her book.

A few minutes later, a small piece of paper flew into her lap, in the shape of a small bird. It unfolded itself, revealing its message.

You like me?

Yes _ No_

It was so third grade. But Ariana found it adorable.

She checked yes, folded it into a flower and sent it back to Logan's anxious lap.

A few minutes later, another landed in her lap.

You'll be my girlfriend?

Yes_ No_

She laughed. It was so cute! He was so cute. Again, she checked yes and sent it back.

"Yes!" He said, jumping up and pumping his fist. Then he realized what he had done, and how loud he had done it. Logan blushed, and sat down in his seat.

Ariana was giggling. She stood with her book, leaving Lu and Isaac to their game of tonsil hockey.

She sat next to Logan. They talked for the rest of the night.

Logan walked her back to the common room, and kissed her cheek.

"Library date tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Ariana nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that.: She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

A few hours later, Ariana woke from a nightmare, crying her eyes out.

It was about the fire that had killed her family- mom, dad, big brother all the way down to the cat and goldfish.

She got out of bed, put on her robe and walked out. She walked down into the boy's hall, opening the last door on the right.

Logan laid in the single bed, snoring softly.

Ariana didn't want to wake him, but she was so scared.

She closed the door, the tears still falling. Ari made her way across the floor, surprised on how clean the room was.

"L- Logan?" She whispered, shaking him gently.

His deep blue eyes snapped open. "Ri? What's wrong?" He sat up, bare chested.

The tears kept falling.

"Oh, Ri. Come on, lay down with me." He scooted over, lifting up the blanket.

Ariana took off her shoes and robe, laying down beside him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, holding her close to his side.

"What's wrong, Ariana?" He repeated, concern in his deep voice.

She could see his dark blue eyes, even through the blue of tears.

"I- I- I had a dream." She said, and started crying again.

"Shh, shh." Logan said, using his other hand to smooth her hair. "It's alright, Ri. I've got you. It's okay."

Ariana didn't stop crying, but she calmed enough do tell him.

"So I live with the Herbology professor and his wife." She finished.

His warm, slightly fuzzy chest was damp from her quiet tears. Ariana wiped the wet away with the blanket.

"When's your birthday?" He asked all the sudden.

"Next month. The eighth of January. Two days after we get back into school." She said. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to buy you a bloody amazing birthday present. Two, now that I think about it." Her own owl and a cat. Perfect, he thought.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Sure, love." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about your family." He added quietly.

"I am, too." Ari said sadly. "I don't even remember them much. The professor and Luna are the closet people I have to family."

"Not anymore." He said, touching her cheek.

"Hm?" Ari said.

"You've got me too. To hold you. To wipe away your tears. To kiss you." He said quietly, blushing. "To love you."

Ariana blushed.

Logan leaned down, and kissed her softly.

Eventually he fell back asleep. He didn't say anything about her leaving, so she didn't. Ariana knew he was right. He was there to love her.


End file.
